Horror of Betting
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto lose a bet with Itachi the pair learn embarrassment.


Horror of Betting

By: Silverwolf

Naruto laughs lightly realizing Sasuke couldn't hardly looking intimidating with a shirt printed with the words _one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish _along it. There was just no way possible. Though Sasuke could of laughed constantly over the Strawberry Shortcake shirt Naruto was stuck in. It wasn't if anyone was around that could identify the pair, but they had lost a bet with Itachi.

A bet they should've left alone before they ended wearing Deidara's pajamas around for the day. While the long haired blonde looked enough like a girl to get away with such clothing the pair did not. Itachi had simply bet both Naruto and Sasuke over a video game they had both spent the evening completing. In the end they both felt stupid when Itachi cleared the game in less than an hour. Sasuke hadn't taken the news well. Naruto was slightly amused over the loss until Itachi chose to borrow Deidara's clothing for the pair. When Sasuke had _whined _to Itachi over the pajama choice the older Uchiha had commented about the pigtails for the younger Uchiha. The comment ended Sasuke's whining.

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a frown, "this is all your fault." Naruto laughs loudly, "is not, you wanted to see if he could beat the game quicker than we could. You should have picked a different game." Sasuke looks at Naruto with a glare. The blonde scurries away from the Uchiha and closer to the door. He knew he'd definitely have unwanted attention.

Kiba burst into laughter at the sight of Naruto. "What the hell man!" The blonde makes a face, "Sasuke and I bet Itachi over a Sly Cooper game. It took him a total of maybe a hour to beat it and then move onto the mission in Devil May Cry that the his friend couldn't beat."

"So who picked your _lovely _pajamas?" Naruto rolls his eyes, "Itachi. Though you should've seen the look on Sasuke's face when he picked his." Kiba starts laughing harder when he spots the Uchiha. Sasuke _shoots_ Kiba his middle finger. The pair were denied the use of a jacket that morning.

Kiba laughs even harder when Shikamaru notices Naruto's clothing leaving Naruto to explain things a second time. Both start laughing when they notice Sasuke. The scowl on the younger Uchiha's face begins to appear permanently etched there.

Kiba looks at Naruto, "you shouldn't bet a prodigy." Naruto shrugs, "it doesn't matter now. Though when I handed him the control he had no idea how to play. It took him a whole five minutes to figure out the controls."

Kiba pulls Chouji over to laugh at Naruto. Ino and Sakura only make the matter worse when they comment that the same pair were in their laundry to be washed. Kiba _howls_ with laughter after hearing the girls. Naruto hears Sai comment on the pair of pajamas Sasuke is wearing. The younger Uchiha sends the older teen to the ground with one punch.

Sasuke walks into school glaring at everyone around him. Kiba was still laughing over the story. He tried to talk Naruto into challenge Sasuke's brother to a new game. The blonde refused commenting that Itachi grew bored of games unless it was made interesting by a bet of some kind. Naruto then added that he wasn't likely to place another bet with Itachi after the humiliation he was suffering now.

Kiba laughs following Naruto into class. He still had time to laugh at Sasuke when he reached his desk. The Uchiha glared at him only to watch him grin in response. Naruto grins a moment towards Sasuke before _falling_ into his desk. Itachi had definitely made both teens felt very uncomforable for their school day. The worse part was that Sasuke could just picture his older brohter sitting aside chuckling away at what he'd done to the pair completely amused.

**_A/N: Devil May Cry 3 is from Capcom. Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus is from Sony. The versions I own are for the Playstation 2. I'm not sure if there are oher versions. You have to picture Sasuke and Naruto trading the game controller back and forth. _**


End file.
